


found family

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Post-Enies Lobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: “Why were you so quick to trust me?”Backdated & reposted from a one shot compilation.
Relationships: Franky & Nico Robin
Kudos: 6





	found family

It was the first time the Sunny had seen some peace and quiet, as most its inhabitants had turned in for the night. Finally, Franky had some time to himself, to really appreciate his latest creation.

“Why were you so quick to trust me?”

Franky whipped his head around at the sound of her voice, throwing his hands up to defend himself. She laughed, of all things, and he felt his face heat up. It took him a moment to realize she’d asked him a question, and she probably expected an answer. “Wh… huh?”

“You didn’t doubt me for a second,” Robin continued, “You barely even know me, yet you risked your life as the others did. Why?”

Franky finally lowered his hands, but still kept a careful eye on her. “Well… I guess I know a thing or two about having a family,” he answered. “And I see somethin’ like that in you guys, for sure.”

Robin hummed. “A family, huh?”

Franky shrugged. “Maybe you’re not blood-related, but the way Luffy was talking about you, I would’ve thought you’ve known him his whole life. The guy really cares about his crew, and that’s not something I’d ever wanna take lightly.”

Robin didn’t answer at first. She just moved to stand beside him, overlooking the sea and the twinkling night sky. When she did speak, she didn’t look at him, but he swore he could hear a smile in her voice.

“Welcome to the family, Franky.”


End file.
